Big Surprise
by WhoaitsLinda
Summary: This is my version on Last Sacrifice Chapter one, plain and simple.


I don't like cages. Ironicly enough, I'm in one right now.

I need a way out. And soon.

Everyday I can't help but think about the reason I'm here. The reason being that I - me, _Rose Hathaway_ - murdered someone. The queen, to be exact. But _I didn't do it._ Not that anyone would believe me. I mean, there is all this evidence leading to me. But that's just it. ALL the evidence leads to me. If I were planing a murder, don't you think I would have done a way better job at covering up the evidence?

I mean, really, that's just insulting.

I here footsteps outside of my cell. Without looking back I know it's Lissa. She comes everyday to visit me. Sometimes with Adrian, sometimes without. There's only one set of footsteps, so I'm guessing she came alone.

I sigh. "I don't want to talk today, Lissa."

"I'm not Lissa."

I freeze.

I know that voice. That beautiful, Russian accent can only be one person. Dimitri.

Slowly, I turn around. "W-What are you doing here?" It comes out a whisper.

"I'm visiting you, what does it look like?"

"Why?"

Dimitri shrugged. "I came to see how you're doing."

"Okay."

It was silent for a few moments.

"I know how it feels. Being locked up. Feeling helpless. Having nothing to do to pass the time but sit there and do nothing. Wanting so bad to get out and be free."

"Yeah. It's not very fun." I look him in the eyes - those deep brown eyes - and suddenly I get the courge to tell him about the note Tatiana gave me and what it said. "If I tell you something, can you promise me that you'll tell no one. Not even Lissa - especially not Lissa."

Dimitri looks at me, a little wary. "Okay. What is it?"

So I tell him. I tell him everything. From what happened that day at the council meeting to why they're not letting Lissa vote. And lastly, I tell him what Tatiana said in the note - that Lissa is not the only one left in her family. It feels so good to let out what I've been keeping in this whole time. When I'm done he just looks at me, eyes wide, saying nothing.

"That's why I need to get out of here as soon as possible. I need to get out there and go search for Lissas' half brother or sister. She needs her place in on the council. So she could have a say in that ridiculous guardian rule."

"Rose, even if you weren't locked up in here, how would you be able to find him or her? You can't just go out there and start looking anywhere. You need a plan."

"I have a plan. I'll staring looking in Las Veges. That's the most likely place her sibling would be. I'll ask around, see if I can get a few hints as to where Lissas' dad stayed at and who he talked to."

Dimitri just shakes his head. "Ah, Rose. You haven't changed much have you? Well, I'll be leaving now. We'll see how the trial goes."

After a few steps, Dimitri looks back. His eyes wander from my eyes, to the cell bars and back. I swear, the look in his eyes said they didn't like what they saw.

Trying to fall asleep in an uncomfortable bed in a jail cell isn't very relaxing. Plus, it gives you to much time to think about things you don't want to think about before you actally fall asleep.

And then I heard it. Sounds. Like someone suffocating someone else. Quickly, I get up and run over to the bars. All I can see is a shadow down the hall. A _really_ big shadow. Then the shadow becomes two - one sagging to the floor and another walking toward me.

I ready meself, knowing that whatever is coming, I'm going to have to fight it.

"_Roza_. Are you awake?"

Oh god. What the hell is Dimitri doing here? Different possibilities pass through my mind. Is he trying to kill me? Or maybe he's trying to-

My thoughts get interupted by the sound of the cells door opening and Dimitris' voice.

"Hurry, Rose. Before anyone notices what's going on."

What _is_ going on? It makes no sense. He's letting me escape? Dimitir did all of this just so I could escape from jail? This can't be happening. Surely, this is all a dream. A really messed up dream that can't be real.

"Wait. What's going on? Why are you doing this?"

"Damnit, Rose. Can't the questions wait till we're in the car?" Dimitri hisses under his breath. One moment he's standing in front of me and the next he's hiking me over his shoulder and running for the door. "Don't you ever listen?"

"Dimitri!" I whisper. "What the hell on earth do you think you're doing? Do you know how much trouble you'll get in to after they find out what you're doing?"

"Rose. Keep it down. People will hear you."

I have no idea what's going on. What is he going to do with me? What did he mean when he said 'wait till we're in the car'? And where the hell is he taking me?

Finally we stop in front of a blue BMW. Dimitri throws me into the backseat and he gets into the drivers seat. There's someone in the passenger seat, and when I look over I realize it's Lissa.

"Lissa! What's goin on? What are you doing here? Are you and Dimitri in this together?" I ask and hating the way how my voice sounded jealous on the last question.

"Calm down, Rose. We're breaking you o- "

"Yeah, I got that you're breaking me out! I was there! Now will you tell me _why_ both of you did this?"

"That's what I'm trying to do." Lissa says looking irritated. "Dimitri came to me earlier today asking me for a favor. When I told him I'd do it no questions asked, he said that we needed to break you out. I asked him why but his only response was, 'You said no questions asked. All I can tell you is that Rose told me we need to find something in Las Vegas.' " She said looking over at Dimitri as she said this then looking back at me. "So we spent all day getting ready to break you out. And here you are, not even bothering to thank us, by the way." Lissa took in a big breath. "So, what do we need to find in Las Vegas?"

I look over at Dimitri. "This is why you're breaking me out?"

"Well, yeah. I wouldn't be able to do this alone and you told me not to tell Lissa." Dimitri answered.

"Yeah, 'cause bringing her along is _so_ much better," I mummer. I sigh and look over at Lissa. "Lissa, there's something I need to tell you. But before I do, I would like to make one thing clear. The reason I'm not thanking you is because you both did something so IDIOTIC. I don't care that you did it to help me out. You guys could get in a lot of trouble! And I don't want to be the reason for it." I give Dimitri and Lissa a meaningful look.

"But- " Lissa started.

"No buts. But back to the reason we're here." I take a long look at Dimitri. "Are you sure I should tell her?" I ask.

"I'm pretty sure she has a right to know."

Lissa gave us a puzzling look. "Tell me what?"

"Lissa, I need to tell you something serious. Something having to do with you and your family. There's no need to hold it off any longer." I take a deep breath, preparing myself for what I'm about to say next. "You're not the last Dragomir left. You have a half borther or sister."

Lissa goes still and I swear her face goes whiter that what it usally is. She looks at Dimitri and then back at me. Lissa takes a deep breathe and opens her mouth then shuts it again. "But . . ." And then she faints.


End file.
